earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Trainor
History (Submitted by Herald) Larry Trainor: 1981 - 1999 Larry Trainor was born on an air force base. Exactly when is difficult to say since there's conflicted reports due to clerical errors. His father was a fighter pilot and his mother was a helicopter pilot. Flying was in Larry's blood, maybe that's why Larry always had his head in the clouds. Larry's grades suffered due to his lack of focus. Larry was medicated, but still lacked interest in school. Larry's dad took him to meet some cadets who were denied entry to flight school due to low academic scores. Following this, Larry became a laser-focused student who even graduated high school early with ample college credits. While waiting to turn eighteen, Larry attended technical college and also did extra night classes to be most of the way to his Bachelor's Degree before boot camp. Larry Trainor: 1999 - 2001 After getting through basic, Larry got into flight school at age nineteen and bunked with fellow cadet Hal Jordan who became Larry's new best friend. Even outside of their down time, Larry was Hal's wingman, covering for Hal to sneak away to pursue some romantic pursuits with Carol... as long as it didn't put Larry in any threat of losing his chance of flying. The pessimistic but hard-working Larry finished at the top of his class and still managed to help Hal get in the top ten despite Hal's pranks. Larry Trainor: 2001 - 2002 Just six months out of flight school, Larry and Hal were to provide escort for an experimental Ferris Aircraft shuttle being tested. In the course of the flight, there was some sort of interference caused by the shuttle's exhaust and while trying to correct his instruments, Larry became distracted and nearly flew into a flock of migrating pelicans. As he evaded the flock, Larry drifted into the radioactive exhaust of the shuttle. The entropic field ravaged Trainor's body, but he still managed to land despite being blinded by his injuries with Hal talking him through it. After landing, Larry was admitted into a military hospital where he was found to be horribly disfigured and emitting waves of energy that seemed to effect the minds of anyone around him, necessitating Larry be treated in a lead-lined containment room. Within months, Larry became so bitter that he told his young wife to forget about him and tried several times to kill himself. Having heard of Larry's plight, and correctly assessing the pilot was metahuman, Niles Caulder made contact. Caulder brought special bandages he had created to ease Larry's pain and absorb the radiating energy. All Niles asked for in return was for Larry to fly back to Niles' house and meet some other 'candidates' for Niles' program... or something like that. Larry didn't really listen beyond Niles saying he could get Larry out of the containment room. That's all Larry needed to hear. After accepting Niles' offer, Larry worked with Steve Dayton to develop a behavioral therapy to combat Larry's excessive negative emotions. With Dayton's help, Larry discovered that the negative energy inside him was actually some semi-sentient entity and Larry found he could expel this being with Larry's consciousness for short bursts. Developing some tactical applications to this, Larry became the Negative-Man!Network Files: Larry Trainor 1 Negative Man: 2002 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Chief) From the start, Danny the Street knew Larry was not well. For personal reasons, it took Larry a while to open up and come out of the closet to everyone and accept Danny's help. That is all nice, but I have doubts that was the real problem. The two have similar energy patterns except Danny's energy has a positive charge and Larry's is.. well, negative. * (Submitted by Dr_K-63) A lot of Larry's problems stem from his denial of his bisexual nature. I'm not saying his sexuality had anything to do with his freak accident. I'm referring to his mental illness and his marital problems. That said, I hear Larry seems to have gotten much better since I first interviewed him for his admission into the DEO's Division of Operational Metas. Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Physiology with Cthonic Entity ** Clairsentience ** Cthonic Blast ** Limited Cosmic Awareness ** Limited Empathy ** Enhanced Resilience ** Passive Negative Empathic Radiation ** Cthonic Entity Projection *** Energy Absorption and Projection *** Invisibility *** Intangibility (with EMP properties) *** Supersonic Flight * World-Class Pilot * Expert Marksman and Brawler * More Intelligent than People Think Weaknesses * Body is Immobilized by Projecting Cthonic Entity * Mental Illness Trivia and Notes Trivia * He believes he's being stalked by a pelican. His accident might be a cause of this. * His military psych evaluation describes him as cautious and methodical, but after the accident and joining the Doom Patrol he became more reckless and fearless.Oracle Files: Larry Trainor (1/2) Notes * His address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: My Greatest Adventure #80 in 1963. * His parents' names are a nod to the Bandage People from Doom Patrol, Vol. 2. * His struggles with marriage and sexuality are nods to the Doom Patrol TV series: ** His bisexuality and problems with accepting it are nods to his marriage to a woman, homosexuality, affair with a man, and his story arc of accepting who he is. ** In the TV series he married a woman named Sheryl. His Earth-27 wife, Cheryl Saltz, in the comics was a colleague of Curtis Metcalf / Hardware. * His belief he's being stalked by a Pelican is a nod to Doom Patrol, Vol. 5. Links and References * Appearances of Larry Trainor * Character Gallery: Larry Trainor Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:Metahuman Category:Dannyzen Category:DEO Category:Marksmanship Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Divorced Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Herald Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Clairsentience Category:Adventurers Category:Dating Characters Category:Pilots Category:Aviation Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Restricted Mobility Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness